Caught You!
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: Lyon just came home. inside their house He heard moans of a certain man. And so inside a room where the moans are coming from he saw his little brother Gray masturbating while moaning his name! him his big brother! and so after Lyon see it. the two do lots of things that I think and might be you also think a normal brother's wont ever do


**Caught you!**

"_*sigh*_ That was tiring," Lyon said to his self as he rub his sore neck. But then his eyes snap open when he heard a sound. Not just an ordinary sound but a moaned that sounded like his little brother's voice. He then quietly locked the door and went upstairs. Knowing that only the two of them lives here who else would it be?

As he was getting nearer and nearer the slightly open room door he could hear clearly the sounds of moans and mewls

He took a peek on the room to see a very interesting sight

Gray was on his bed. His back is press against the wood board that his bed had, his body doesn't even had a single cloth in. His exposed skin is glistening with sweat. His right hand is supporting him as it is on the mattress. While the other hand is busy fisting his already hard shaft. Lyon gulped as his eyes travelled that area, he shook his head as he know he shouldn't think of anything like this. But then the dicieving look of Gray made him continue his exploration.

His eyes then traveled up from his shaft towards his flat abdomen, and a little more up to see his chest where he found that both his nipple is looking hard. And so his face was like when you he look at it, he could actually cum already without doing anything

Just like any other of his body his face is sweaty, his cheeks has been tinted with a color red. His half lidded eyes that is staring on his exercise. His mouth that his open with his tongue out making his saliva's drip down his flush body. And his always messy hair is dump down because of the sweat

Without realizing Lyon licked his lips on the scene before him

"L-lyon…." His eyes shot wide as he heard his little brother moaned his name while masturbating. The raven then closed his midnight eyes and scream his brothers name later then ribbon after ribbon of white semen came out. He lay down panting hard as he lick clean his fingers coated in cum

"Gray…" Lyon said as he entered the hot room. The said man gasp as he saw his brother

"A-ano… Nii-chan… I-It's," He stuttered while looking away from him. Questions are running through his mind

Would his brother hate him? Did he hear him? If he did would he not love him any more

"Nii-cha- ah… mm…." He moaned as his mouth is been invaded by his brothers tongue. The skilled wet muscle savor each and every spot on Gray's mouth. His knees became numb and weak. Slowly he closed his eyes savoring his brothers taste. As the kiss end a string of saliva connect their kiss

Rustling of clothes was heard as Gray open his eyes he saw his brother only on his pants and he could see clearly the bulge on his lower parts

"N-nii-chan…." He said faintly as he looked on his eyes filled with lust

"You scared?" Asked Lyon as he leaned and lick Gray's earlobe. The younger teen shook his head as he put both his hand on his chest along with his blanket that covered his body

"I think so… Since you want me to do this right?" He said as he looked directly on his orbs. Both their eyes met. And Gray could see the lust and need that is on his brothers eye. He didn't speak not knowing to answer his question

Lyon then looked on the blanket that mostly covered his little brothers fully naked body. He looked at it irritated and tear it off

"Kyaa!' He heard Gray suddenly shouted as the blanket been ripped off

"Nii-chan… w-why did you ripped my blanket?" Asked Gray as he looked up at his brother. He put both his hand on his lower regions not wanting his big brother to stare at his full naked

"Cause I can't see your body clearly," Said Lyon as he raised Gray's hand and lick the remaining cum on his little brothers finger

"Ie…. Nii-chan don't licked that," Moaned Gray as he bite his lower lip wanting to stop his moan. Looking at his big brother who he fantasized the most every night and day is too much for him

"Hmm… Gray, I didn't know that you're this tasty," Lyon said seductively as he lick the last bit of cum that is on Gray's fingers and hand. As his big brother say those words, his already flush face made a much more deep shade color of red

"You're so cute when your blushing like that Gray," He said as he lift his chin and give him an another kiss. The kiss end with Gray catching his breath hard but then he was suddenly pushed to his bed while his brother pinned his exhausted body down

"Nii-chan… please stop this," he said pleadingly as he looked hopefully on his eyes

"You want me to stop Gray?" Asked Lyon as he started to plant kisses and his marks on Gray's porcelain skin

"Please!" He shouted as he arched his back because Lyon suddenly bite his nipple

"Your too sensitive over here Gray," He said as he pinch the two hard nub making Gray shudder

"Please… I said s-sto- Kyaa! No!" He shouted not finishing his sentence

"N-nii-chan d-don't bite it~" He moaned out as he face the other side of the room as he feel how his brothers tongue swirl around his one of his sensitive part

"Come on Gray… if you want me to stop that badly then stop making cute noises and seducing faces over there," That is what his brother said. He looked back to saw that Lyon's face is inches apart from his face

"I-I'm not making seducing poses," He said as he pushed his brother off

"Can you please stop now?!" He shouted and stands up. But then to his shocked his brother snickered and then he suddenly been thrown back again on bed. With his face looking on the other side of the room. His front body is facing the bed's mattress. While on his back is his brother's half naked body pressed against him

"Now… now Gray… your just making more excited," He said as he licked his neck. Shuddering at the pleasure but also making his best to shut his mouth for not to moaned. His brother stopped. He looked back to see him putting lotion on his three fingers. His eyes widen in horror

"N-nii-chan please! Ah! no! Kyaa!" The shouts that is coming out of his mouth is uncontrollable. He then put both his palm on his mouth to stop the weird noises coming out of his mouth

"Ohh… Gray your still a virgin huh? Never put your finger or anything in _here_?" He asked and he emphasized it as he thrust his fingers harder inside. And he is sure if the younger teen is not covering his mouth, right now he is already yelping in pleasure

He saw his younger brother shook his head saying no

"Come on I want to hear your answer," He said as he leaned on his ear

"Mmm…" He shook his head again he then saw his face. His face was really red and his eyes are getting big as each thrust got in deeper to his hole

"Take that hand off of your mouth," He commanded but his younger brother's reply is another shook of his head

"If you're not going to take that off I'm going to chained your hand on the wood board until tomorrow while I fuck you!" He shouted and as he expected. His scaredy little brother obediently took off the two hands on his mouth. And so hear the sweet moans that is escaping his already swollen lips

"Ahh! Hyaa! N-n-ni-c-chaaan~" He mewled and shout as the two fingers kept on digging and diggin inside ass

"Well since I think you're enjoying too much why not put an another one?" Lyon said as he insert a third finger making Gray yelp a bit louder from earlier

"Yeah.. Gray! Fuck! Your ass is squeezing my fingers!" He shouted and continued fingering him

"P-pervert! D-don't taa!...lk… like that!" He shouted and panted out as he hit his sweet spot

"Find it… I guess that's it for the fingers…" Lyon said and pulled out the fingers with a plop along with Gray's sudden gasp

"Ok now… I know you're hungry Gray so why not eat Nii-chan's meat? Lyon said but still not taking off his pants. And so just like a horny kid he is, Gray crawled towards hi brother with his tongue stucking out and his saliva dribbling down

He lowered his head and unzip the pants using his mouth. Lyon watched as how his little brother entertained him. And so as the pants are open. Gray pulled off the pants in an instant, after that he saw how big his brother are

"Nii-chan your too big," He said as he looked up on his brother who's watching him

"I know so suck now," He said and pull down Gray's head

"Nii-chan… don't take it on my mouth so suddenly!" He shouted

"ok then…. You want to play with it eh?" He said and Gray nodded. He started with kissing the head of the shaft and give it a long licked from his ball to the very top where white bead of fluid are leaking out

He give licks all over making it wet. He put first the dick's tip to his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Hearing his brothers moans and groans making him more horny than ever

"Come on take it on already!" Shouted his brother impatient as he pant hard being teased so much like this

"Mm…mot… myet… Nii-chan…" He said as he but a bit of the skin of Lyons dick

"Hey! Don't bite it hard it hurts you know!: Shouted Lyon to him

"Gomen," He apologized and licked the part where he bite the dick's skin while looking at it. Lyon looked at him and can't control his self seeing how seducing his little brother lick his member is turning him on more. And so slowly he feel his member being sucked down by his little brothers mouth. Inside was hot and wet. He looked down and Gray was looking up at him while giving him a blowjob

"Fuck Gray I'm going to cum!" He shouted as he pull his younger brothers head until to the very end of his dick

Gray suddenly let go of his dick coughing as the cum was directed to his throat

"Sorry… was it too much?" He asked sincerely. But looking on Gray who had his cum dripping out of his mouth

"Lyon djont… du jat again," He said as he looked at him

"Ok… but let come on let's go on the main course," He said put Gray between his legs.

"Be ready," Is what he said and put all the way in to the hilt also hitting a certain spot once again

"Ahhh!" He shout as he felt that Lyon's dick came inside of him

"Want me to move now?" He asked

"Mmm.." He nodded

"Do you want it rough or gentle?" He asked

"Anyhing Nii-chan wants," Gray said as he put both his hands on Lyons shoulder

"ok.. then don't say that it's my fault that you wouldn't be able to walk baby," He said and move fast and hard

"Kyaa! Ahh! N-ni-chaan! So.. big! You're so big!" Shouted Gray as he look at Lyon with one eye closed

"Yeah… I know and your so fucking tight… yeah Gray I got your virginity," He said and thrusted deeper

"Ohh…. Ahh! Nii-chan! I-it's like I-I-I-I'm b-breaking!" He shouted as his body bounces at his brothers every thrust

"Yeah… G-gray… d-d-don't clamped my dick it would made me come easier you know?" He said and Gray smiled weakly but tears is coming out of his lusty eyes

"Ehehe… then what if I make it much more tightier Nii-chan?" He asked and so just what he said his hole tighten

"Oh… fuck Gray stop that!" Shouted Lyon and grab Gray's shaft as he started to stroke it with the rhythm of his every thrust

"Ahh! Nii-chan! G-ganna… come!" He shouted and both of them cum at the same time covering their snow like bodies with their white fluid. As Lyon pulled out lots of his cum came out dripping down on Gray's hole

"_*Sigh*_ that was fun Gray," Chuckled Lyon as he hug his little brother

"Pervert! Pervert! pervert!"He said repeatedly as he punch his brothers chest

"Well you are the pervert one actually Gray…" Lyon said Gray looked at him questionably

"Masturbating while thinking of your own big brother?" He said and Gray's face turn five shades of red

"Shut it pervert!" He continue to say it while his brother is only laughing at him

"Demo... even if your my little brother I still love you," Said Lyon as he hugged Gray. The said teen looked shoked with both his eyes open wide. He looked up to see his brother's gentle smile

"Baka..." He said and give him a quick kiss

"Come on let's have shower," Said Lyon as he help Gray stands up

"Iie... you would take advantage of it and would do it again to me!" Shouted Gray pouting

"Remember what I said? Don't make cute faces if you don't want me to do something more to you," Smirks Lyon. And so again Gray's face turn red again

"I'm going first!" He shouted and shut the bathroom's door and minutes pass Lyon came inside suprising a naked showering Gray

**Whew…. Finally finish. So people around who read this how was it? Ok so trivia I'm not checking my stories especially when it's a long sex scene…. So sorry for any wrong spellings and grammars. Anyway I've been absent for a long time ne? ehhee… gomen… gomen. I have many things to arrange at school. Being a leader at different groups is so hard so please **

**Review. You know that I am a slow typer so this took a long time you know? *Pout***

**And oh… this is inspired by a NatGRay fanfic "Caught in Action" :D just so you people would know.**

**And also do you want sequels people? I could do one... If i have time**


End file.
